justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Futebol Crazy
'"Futebol Crazy"' by ''The World Cup Girls ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2 (''as a DLC), ''Just Dance Summer Party, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), Just Dance: Best Of and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is wearing a green short top with yellow and green shorts. She is also wearing yellow socks with green sneakers. Her hair is frizzy and it's colored green and yellow. Futebol coach 1@2x.png|Original Futebolcoach.png|Remake Background The background is a soccer (or football if you live anywhere but U.S.) field where the dancer is the goalkeeper. In Just Dance Now, the tribune is in a darker yellow, and you can see two banners: the first one says "RUN RUN RUN" and the second one says "VIVA FUTEBOL". Gold Moves There are 4 'Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Close both of your arms in a circle. '''Gold Moves 2, 3 & 4: '''Play with your fingers as if you are playing an organ. GM 1 Futebol.png|Gold Move 1 GM 2 Futebol.png|Gold Moves 2, 3 & 4 Appearances in Mashups ''Futebol Crazy ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Are You Gonna Go My Way * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Jamaican Dance * Tribal Dance Captions Futebol Crazy ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Goalie * Goalie Grind * Goalie Jump * Goalie Samba Trivia *The dancer had a different color scheme in beta, as shown in here . *This is the first soccer/football-themed song in series. The second is ''The World is Ours from Just Dance 2014. ** Coincidentally, both songs were first released as DLCs during the years where the FIFA World Cup was held. *For some reason, the Beta dancer is used in the Are You Gonna Go My Way Sweat Mashup, but only for Xbox version. On the Wii and PS3, only the pictogram colour is changed to purple. * A strange glitch will sometimes happen on Just Dance 2, staying true to a video found on YouTube: this song would appear in your song list, even if you didn't pay for it. However, if you try to play the song, a message will pop up saying that the content is corrupted and it couldn't be read by the SD card. The same thing happens to all of the other DLCs on Just Dance 2. * At the end, the dancer kicks a soccer ball towards the screen which makes the dancer disappear (Wii) or fades the screen to black (Xbox). This broke the fourth wall. * One of the moves comes from Jin Go Lo Ba. * The dancer's color scheme resembles the flag of Brazil because it is known as the country of soccer/football. * In Spotify, the artist for this song is credited as "Paul J. Borg". However, in all of the Just Dance games, the artist is credited as "The World Cup Girls". * Along with It's Raining Men, Dagomba, and Alright, this song is one of the final DLCs to be released for Just Dance 3. * The number 1 on her jersey in Just Dance Now is backwards. Gallery Futebolcrazy2345678.jpg|JD3 Gameplay Fútbol_Loco.jpg Futebol.jpg|Futebol Crazy Futebol Crazy BG.png|The Song's Background Futebol Remake.png|JDNOW Remake Crazy Fútbol.jpg Futebol2.jpg|Futebol Crazy FutebolCrazyBubble.png|The bubble ftcoach.PNG Futebol.png|Pictograms Futebol thumb@2x.jpg|Futebol Crazy (JD3) Spotify Paul J Borg Futebol Crazy.png|Futebol Crazy on Spotify. Notice how the artist name is "Paul J. Borg" instead of "The World Cup Girls". futebol beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Videos File:Just_Dance_Summer_Party_%22Futebol_Crazy%22_by_The_World_Cup_Girls File:Just_Dance_2_%22Futebol_Crazy%22_by_The_World_Cup_Girls_-_HQ_Choreography File:Just Dance 2 extra songs Futebol Crazy, The World Cup Girls (Solo)-(DLC-JD2) 5* File:Just Dance 3 The World Cup Girls Futebol Crazy File:Futebol_Crazy_-_The_World_Cup_Girls_Just_Dance_Best_Of File:Futebol_Crazy_-_The_World_Cup_Girls_-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) File:Just_Dance_2_-_NEW_DLC_-_Futebol_Crazy|Beta Category:Solo Females Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Just Dance 2 DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:00's Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Demo DLC Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Trailers